What happened in the future?
by Food is great
Summary: The boys and girls have grown up and started their own familys but Mojo and Princess have other plans for them. They send them into the future. During their time away Mojo and Princess start their empire and take over the world. The RRB and the PPG need to figure out how to get back to their time and stop Mojo and Princess before they start. What happened to their kids and friends?
1. Chapter 1

**Descriptions:**

**Blossom and Brick:**

**Blossom works as a lawyer. Her everyday look is a high ponytail because her hair goes down to her knees when it's out. She doesn't wear that giant bow like she used to, she wears a bow clip. Brick works as a lawyer too. He has hair that goes to his ears and no longer wears a big cap. They have two twins named Blain and Becky. They are one years old.**

**Bubbles and Boomer:**

**Bubbles works as a fashion designer one of the most popular too. She doesn't wear her hair in pigtails anymore, she puts it in a low ponytail and curls it at the end. Boomer works as a pediatrician at The Townsville hospital. He has surfer dude look to his hair. They have two twins named Blake and Bunny. Their one also. **

**Buttercup and Butch:**

**Buttercup works as a cop. Shes the best on the force. Her hair is the same as always, short. Butch works as a real-estate agent. Lots of people find him friendly so he sells lots of homes. His hear is still spikey and short. They have 2 twins too. Ben and Bella. Their one.**

**ON TOO THE SUMMURY!**

_The PPG and RRB have grown over time but over that time to boys had to go to school, the girls school. They were in most of their classes and began to be friendly to eachother. They became friends and started relationships. The boys at the time were in custody of HIM and HIM was more of a father/mother? then mojo. Mojo was angry at the boys and girls because he wanted them to be pure evil. Now years later there married and have kids but they don't know that mojo is making a plan to rule the world._

Buttercups POV

"BOYS GET BACK HERE" us girls said. Before we start, hi im Buttercup. Im wearing a green and black tank top and black shorts. My older sister Blossom is wearing a hot pink tang top with white shorts and my younger sister Bubbles is wearing a sky blue tang top with dark blue shorts.

The reason why we're wearing this is because the boys stole all of our fucking clothes because they thought it was funny. Im going to kill Butch. Im really shocked Boomer is doing this to its kind of funny.

"Split up." I hear Brick say. Then at once they all split with there trails behind. My sister just looked at each other and then we split to. I saw butch flying towards the professor's house. That's where our kids are. The professor loves kids mostly our kids. Then butch turned around and said

"Butterbabe u want your clothes or not cause I think ill keep them forever." he said with a smirk. I blushed but get angry.

"BUTCH GIVE ME MY CLOTHES BACK ITS FREAKING CLOD TODAY." "Naw im good." Then he flew into into the professors house.

Butch's POV

I flew into prof's house and I said a "hi" to him while he was holding Blake. "Hey pops can you not tell Buttercup that im in her old room?" I really don't want her to kill me but it was so funny when she saw her clothes were gone. I started crying.

"Ummm sure Butch? What for?"

"Um no reason…bye professor." And I zoomed out of the room and into Buttercups old room. She used to have a lot of bean bag chairs.

Buttercups POV

I flew into the house after Butch and saw my dad holding Blake. I flew next to him and kissed him on the cheek. " Hey dad did you see Butch?". Then his mouth twitched, that means he's hiding something.

"No I haven't seen him anywhere today not at all in this house nope. DONT CHECK YOUR ROOM" He said while sweating. He was never good at keeping secret but that's ok because I can get anything out of him.

I laughed lightly " Thanks dad" then I flew to my old room. The door was open so I knew he was in here. I started walking when I touched one of my socks on the floor. I saw it was pointed to the closet door, _I am so going to get him. _I started tip-toeing to my closet and threw the door open

"GOTCHA"

But he kissed me and flew out my window. _Ugh this is a game of cat and mouse._ Then I flew after him again.

Bubbles POV

I flew after Boomer to get my clothes back and even though he said I look sexy with what im wearing im still really cold, it's the coldest day of the year. I see him go into his abandoned building and I fly after him.

Its kind of dark and scary in here, ive never told Boomer I was scared of the dark because I thought I was over it but I guess im not. "Boomer." I tried saying but my voice kind of cracked.

"Boomer come on this isn't funny, Boomer. I just want my clothes back its cold today." I heard footsteps from behind me so I turn around and nothing was there but one of my shirts. I walked over there to pick it up and I put it on.

"Boomer if you don't come out your going to sleep on the couch." Moments of silence was my response. "Can you atleast put down some pants im cold." Then I see my sweatpants fall from the ceiling,_ wow thank Boomie._

I keep walking around the building for about 2 minutes. "Boomer come on we need to get the kids, I bet my dad needs to sleep" I just sigh, this is so boring.

Then I feel arms warp around me "boo" "AHHHH BOOMER". I just glared at him. "Hey hon" he said with a smile. I can't be mad with him when he does that smile. "So am I still sleeping on the couch?"

Blossom's POV

"BRICK GET BACK HERE ITS FREAKING COLD" I just heard him chuckle. Ugh! I see him go pass mojos volcano but then he backed up and crouched down. I caught up to him and slapped him. He looked at me and said "Hey that hurts"

"Well maybe next time you wo-"

"Shhh"

"Why am I being sh-"

"SHHH"

I just stopped talking and he point to inside the volcano. I looked inside and saw Princess and mojo talking. Esh, Princess got uglier if that's even possible. "Why is Princess with mojo…with money?" I whispered. He just shrugged.

" I don't know but mojo plus Princess equals evil about to happen. We should check up on them." Brick whispered. "We should get the kids from my dad first, I think he might be tired." Brick nodded. Then we flew to the professors house.

Mojo's POV

"So we have a deal?" Princess said while giving me mojo jojo the money.

"Yes we do because with this money we will get rid of the powerpuff girls and the rowdyruff boys from this time and we shall take over in their absence BECAUSE WE WILL BUILD A TIME MA- ow" Princess hit me on the back of my head.

"Do you ever shut up?" Princess

Yea so I don't know how to do the author line thing so I made my own. Um I hope you like me story so far it will get more into the main plot in the next few chapter this was more like a…I don't know but I hoped you liked it :) ok review nice things please. bye


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, I was going to post this chapter yesterday but stuff came up. So if you know how to use the author line thing it will be very helpful :). Ok on to the story.**

**The two days later:**

Bubbles was now slowly waking up when she heard her kids crying. She opened her eyes seeing Boomer getting out of the bathroom.

"Good morning Bubs." "Morning Boomie." I replied. I got out of bed to quiet down my kids. After I picked up Bunny, Boomer said "Oh and Brick called this morning, he was wandering if we could might up with him and Blossom for breakfast at IHop. He said he had something important to say."

I put down Blake and said "Oh yea, that's fine. When?" "In about an hour." "Alright, I need to get ready then." Then I started walking toward the bathroom in my room. My apartment has a few rooms, it has a studio for my clothes and a work station for Boomer. Then we have the kids' nursery with toys for them and little books so we can read them to sleep.

My living room has a TV on the wall with the kitchen connected to it. I walked out of the bathroom wearing an elbow length button down light blue shirt with black skinny jeans and dark blue vans. Boomer was wearing a dark blue t-shirt with dark grey shorts and black sneakers.

We grabbed the kids and headed to our car. We put the twins in the back of the car in their car seats and headed to IHop. We got there about 10 minutes later and pick up the kids and went to the entrance when we saw Buttercup and her family drive in. We waved at them and opened the door where we saw Blossom's family sitting at a booth.

We all gathered together and talked for a bit but Brick said he had to say something. "So a few days ago Bloss and I saw Mojo and Princess together and Princess was giving Mojo some money, we thought it was nothing but then we saw people delivering metal and machine parts to Mojo's lab and they had the Morbucks sign on all the parts. "

Then Blossom started the statement again. "Yesterday we saw that he finished whatever he was building and it looks like a laser machine but he tested it out on a chair and it didn't turn into ash, it just disappeared." We all sat there with confused faces.

"What would Mojo do with a disappearing ray thing?" Butch said. Then he looked down at Ben and smiled.

"Maybe to get rid of you guys" Buttercup said. All three boys look at her with confused eyes. "Ya because Mojo always said that he would get his revenge on you guys because you guys turned to the "dark side" Blossom added.

"Well maybe we should check out his lair when he not h-" I got interrupted when this random just jumped out of his chair and screamed "HEY EVERYONE SHUT UP" and he turned up the volume on the tv. "We interrupt this program for breaking news, Mojo Jojo has been causing destruction down town!" the news reporter says.

We all look at each other and start flying towards the professor's house to drop off the kids. We get there in 2 minutes and barge into the house. "PROFESSOR" we all scream. "Im in the lab." He replied.

"We need to drop off the kids, will be back soon." Boomer says. We all put the kids on is couch and fly back to down town. When we got there 3 building were gone and Mojo was throwing cars behind his head.

He turned around and saw us and said "Well isn't it my children and their evil wives. I tired to bring you guys back to the good side but you wouldn't listen. Now I will rule this world with an iron fist."

"Dream on monky boy." I here Butch yell. "Bubbles do you want to try my new trick?" I hear Blossom ask. The trick is like the fast ball special but Blossom puts me in an ice ball while buttercup kicks me to Brick, he chucks me to Boomer who makes me all electric ball an throws me to butch who kicks me to Mojo.

"Yea but this time don't kick my head BUTCH" I glared at him

"It was ONE TIME and I said I'm sorry."

"Hey guys if you didn't notice MOJO IS GETTING AWAY!" Brick said.

"Oh yea, Bubbles, ball form please." So I turned into a ball and got really cold because of the ice now on me. I could really see anything 'cause I couldn't move my head. All I felt was getting passed around like a soccer ball.

Blossom's POV

After butch threw Bubbles Mojo's Machine exploded in lots of pieces. I high fived Buttercup and Brick said "That was easy." to Butch. But I saw Boomer go to the rumble probably to Bubbles. Those to our the cutest couple in the world.

The rest of us flew to Bubbles to see if he needed help up or something. "I think im getting to old for this" she said with a smile. Then we heard something move in the bricks. Mojo pooped out with a machine gun looking device.

"You fools I'm not done with you yet." He said with a smirk. He pushed a button on the side and a vortex appeared. We saw Bubbles getting pick up by the wind and was getting closer to vortex. She was trying to fly out. "BOOMER HELP ME." But if he got closer he would get sucked in.

So I got an idea "GUYS MAKE A HUMAN CHAIN." Everyone just nodded their heads. We all link elbows but one of the rocks hit Butch's foot and tripped so we all fell into the vortex. I look at the entrance and see Mojo laughing.

A few seconds later Princess is next to him with a jetback and laughing to. Just then the vortex closed with all of us in some colorful rainbow tube thing.

Princess's POV

"The world… is mine now…I can make it mine and do whatever I want." Then I jumped in. "Yea its mine now to, by the way Mojo how far in the future did you send them?" Mojo looked me dead in the eye and said "17 years." My eyes widened. "17 YEARS THAT'S ALL NOT ANY CENTREYS! YOU IDIOT THEY HAVE KIDS THEY WILL TURN 17" I facepalmed myself and sighed.

"We have 17 years until they come back, so let's make the world ours." I said with a smirk. Lets get to work.

**Ok so im sorry if this chapter seems rushed cuz I felt like it was. Um again if you no how to do the auothor line thing if would make my story more organized. Ok review please :) thanks, bye.**


End file.
